1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector having improved electrical contacts.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of electronics, electrical connectors are widely used to electrical devices for connecting with a mating electrical connector and transmitting signals between the electrical devices and external equipments. Conventional electrical connectors include an insulative housing and a number of electrical contacts attached to the insulative housing. The insulative housing has a number of passageways for receiving the electrical contacts. The electrical contacts each includes barbs thereon for engaging with the insulative housing and securing the electrical contacts.
The barbs are defined on a base plate of the electrical contact and located in a same plane with the base plate. When the electrical connector mates with the mating connector, an external force exerts on the electrical contacts. After repeatedly plug in and pull out, the external force will affect the engagement of the barbs and the insulative housing which results in the electrical contacts become loose in the passageways. Therefore, the electrical connection between the electrical devices and the electrical equipments will be affected.
Hence, it is desired to provide an electrical connector to overcome the deficiency of the conventional electrical contacts.